Family Ties
by doubleliscool
Summary: What happens when Abby's baby sister comes for a visit. This is mostly AU. Turns into Gabby. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

It was early Monday morning, Gibbs and his team came up the elevator. The team walked a head of him, then they stopped dead staring at Gibbs' desk. Gibbs walk over to see what the commotion was all about, then he saw someone sitting at his desk. It was a little girl, she appeared about 4, she had pitch black hair, pulled in two pony tails, she was staring at the floor. Then she looked up to see the team. A huge smile grew across her face, making her yellow-green-hazel eyes was dressed in a Gothic style.

"Oh my God! Someone shrunk Abby!" Tony exclaimed, earning him a head slap. The girl giggled. Gibbs walked over to her and knelled down next to her.

"Whats your name?" Gibbs said nicely to the girl. The girl smiled widely.

"Gabby,"The girl exclaimed.

"Hello Gabby. I'm-"

"Gibbs!"

"That's right. How did you know that?" Gibbs asked confused. The girl got up and walked over to The team and pointed at Ziva.

"Ziva!" Gabby smiled, then pointed at Tony and Tim,"Tony! McGee!" Then she giggled and walked over to Gibbs. Gibbs looked at his team.

"Who is she?" Gibbs asked.

"No idea," Ziva said,"Abby may know her." Gibbs picked up his phone and called Abby to came up stairs. Abby came up stairs two minutes later.

"Gibbs?" Abby said,"You wanted to see me-" she stopped dead as soon as she saw the girl. Gabby smiled widely.

"Abby!" The girl squealed as she ran into Abby's arms. Abby picked up Gabby and looked around the room, terrified.

"Mommy's not here," Gabby said and Abby calmed down.

"How did you get here, Gabs?" Abby asked.

"Mommy dropped me off early. She told me that I'm no longer hers. She left you a note." Abby put the girl down, as the girl  
handed her a note. Abby read it.

"What?!" Abby yelled,"She cannot do that!"

"She did it to you."

Abby sat down and shook her head. The team all stared at her in confusion.

"Gibbs, Tony, Tim, Ziva,"Abby said still not looking up,"This is my sister Gabriella."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I will hopefully update this soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Abby sat on Gibbs' desk chair trying to calm down. The team stared at her sister, who looked identical to her, in awe. Finally Ziva went over to the little girl and knelled down next to her.

"Hello Gabby," Ziva said smiling,"How old are you?"

"I'm gonna be five very soon," Gabby said as she put up her hand to show five fingers. Then she giggled and started swaying cutely. Ziva chuckled at the girl, then stood up and walked over to Abby.

"She is adorable,"Ziva said to Abby, but still not taking her eyes off the girl.

"Thanks. Glad someone thinks so,"Abby said," This letter is from my biological mother. She's gonna give Gabby up for adoption."

"What?!" the entire team, including Gibbs, asked in disbelief.

"Yep,"Abby said sadly,"I'm not gonna let it happen though." Gabby walked over to Abby, and Abby picked her up and kissed the top of her head. "Not to my sister."

* * *

It was about 9 o'clock that night and Gibbs was at home working on his boat. Gibbs had just about finished building this new boat and was gonna name it, "The Kelly". Gibbs had the name outlined on the back of the boat. He was about to pour himself a glass of his trusty bourbon, when all of a sudden a little girl skipped down his steps. Gibbs looked at this girl wondering how she had gotten here.

"Hey Gabby,"Gibbs said walking over to her.

"Hi Gibbs," Gabby said sipping her Calf Pow! mini. Gibbs chuckled at the girl, then he focused his attention on the woman at the top of his basement steps.

"Hey Abs,"Gibbs said to her, as she made her way down the steps.

"Hey Gibbs,"Abby said walking over to him,"I need to ask you to do me a huuuuuge favor." She had stressed the "u" in huge so he knew it was important.

"Okay. What is it?"

She found sudden interest in her feet, so Gibbs lifted her chin to get her attention."What do you need, Abby?" Gibbs asked a bit more firmly, but still lovingly.

"I kinda-um-got evicted from my apartment,"she said smiling nervously.

"What? Why?" he asked with high concern in his voice.

"My landlord has it in for me. Plus in my lease it strictly states,'NO MORE THAN ONE PERSON'. Can you belive that?"

"So you got evicted?"

"Yep, so can we pretty, pretty, pretty please...stay with you for a while?"

"Abby-,"Gibbs tried to protest, but was cut off by Abby.

"Gibbs, I really need your help. My biological mother was gonna get rid of Gabs. I had to do something! So today I kinda signed the adoption papers for her and our biological mother disowned her! I mean who does that-" Abby stopped herself,"Sorry, off topic. Gibbs I don't have anyone else. We don't have anyone else. Please?" Abby looked at Gibbs' hesitant face, and realized he needed more convincing,"I need help."

"What about Kyle?" Gibbs asked.

"Kyle has a really small apartment and he doesn't know anything about kids."

"Oh and I do?" Gibbs said a little bit firmer that he meant to. Abby looked at the name outlined on the back of the boat. She took a long breath, then looked back at him. She was fighting back tears.

"Yeah, you do. Gibbs I-" her voice was breaking,"I don't have anyone else and I-I don't know what to do. I thought maybe I could do it, but,"she was now crying,"I-I-I can't do it alone." Gibbs took her in a hug and tried to calm her, but she cried even harder against his chest.

"Okay," Gibbs said soothingly,"Hey, its gonna be okay. You can stay here. Don't cry."

"Really," Abby said slightly looking up at him,"Thank you."

"Anytime Abs," Gibbs said putting a protective kiss on the top of her head,"You do what you can for family."

* * *

**Okay Slight Gabby friendship in this chapter, but nothing really more. Hope you enjoyed so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some Sam Ryan in this Chapter**

* * *

The next three weeks went by fast, Gibbs had gotten use to them being there, and they were situated. Gabby went to a nice pre-school, so Abby and Gibbs could continue working. The team loved Gabby and thought of her of one of their own, Tony especially. Tony was happy that one kid actually liked him, especially Gabby. Whenever Gabby would come to NCIS, which was every afternoon, she would visit everyone in order. She would start at the top and work her way down. She started with Vance, then Tony, Ziva, Tim, Gibbs, Abby, Palmer, then Ducky. She would love to listen to Ducky talk for hours, she was just like her sister. She was friendly, respectful, and caffeinated. The guys in the mail room call her Energizer Gabby, and they call Abby Energizer Abby. Everyone knows Gabby in the building and Gabby knows everyone.

One day at NCIS, Gabby had just finished visiting with everyone and decided to walk back to the team. Gabby started to walk down the hallway to the elevator, when all of a she saw a woman drop her files on the floor. Gabby rushed over to the woman and helped pick up the files.

"Thank you," the woman said.

"Your welcome!" Gabby said smiling,"Hi, I'm Gabby."

"Dr. Samantha Ryan," the woman said, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Ryan," Gabby said shaking her hand,"So, where are you heading."

"Upstairs. I have to see Special Agent Gibbs," Ryan said smiling.

"Me, too!" Gabby said excitedly, then she took Dr. Ryan's hand and led her to the elevator. The rode the elevator to the team, Gabby took Ryan's hand and hurried over to Gibbs.

"She says shes a friend of yours,"Gabby said smiling.

"Thank you Gabby," Gibbs said, then he looked to Dr. Ryan,"Sam, you need something?"

"Yes. Can we talk?" Ryan asked. Gibbs got up and walked Ryan into the elevator, when the doors closed he shut it off.

"What do you need Sam?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, for starters...I'm back," she said chuckling.

"I can see that," Gibbs said.

"Is there any chance,"Ryan cleared her throat,"that we could maybe...pick up where we left off?"

"I don't think that's in the cards," Gibbs said. Sam nodded sadly and turned the elevator on.

"Gabby is a sweet girl," Sam said,"She helped me pick up my files."

"Yeah, she is," Gibbs said smiling,"Just like her sister." Gibbs walked out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

* * *

Gibbs went home that night around 6:30, as soon as he walked in, Gabby jumped on him and hugged him tightly. Gabby was happy to see him, even though see had just saw him three hours ago.

"Hey Gabby,"Gibbs said kissing the top of her head.

"I don't think Abby feels good," Gabby said sadly.

"What? Why?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"She won't listen to music, she threw up, she is just laying on the couch,"Gabby said,"Maybe she should got to the doctors. Lets call Dr. Ryan! She will help!"

"Dr. Ryan isn't that type of doctor Gabs," Gibbs said sweetly, then he walked in the living room and saw Abby laying on the couch, just as Gabby said, with her eyes closed. She was pale and looked ill. Gibbs walked over to her and put a hand on her forehead. She jumped at the touch, but relaxed on realizing it was Gibbs. Gibbs noticed her forehead was extremely hot, she was sick.

"Abs?" Gibbs practically whispered,"Abs, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Abby said weakly,"I'm okay."

"Abs, you're burning up."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"You can't even walk!" Gabby yelled.

"I can,too!" Abby said back.

"Can not!"

"Can, too!"

"Can not!"

"Can, too!"

"Can not!"

"Can-"she was cut off by Gibbs.

"Girls! Okay, Abby, can you walk?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Abby said,"I'm fine! Don't worry."

"Can you prove it to your sister?" Gibbs said as he helped Abby to her feet. She took one step, but fell down immediately. Gibbs sat

down next to her.

"Abs, you're not okay,"Gibbs put his hand on her forehead again,"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts and my head does, too," Abby said,"I have a little bug. I'm fine."

"You can't even walk,"Gibbs said,"You need to rest." Gibbs put his arm around her back and she wrapped her arms around the

back of his neck. He gently lifted her up and carried her to her room, Gibbs came back down stairs two minutes later and called

Ducky. Ducky came over ten minutes later and checked Abby out.

"Jethro," Ducky called him over,"She has a stomach virus. You have to watch her closely, she could get dehydrated. Then we

would have no choice, but to hospitalize her."

"Okay, thanks Duck," Gibbs said. Gabby walked over to them.

"Shes gonna be okay, right?" Gabby asked with a shaky voice. Ducky smiled sweetly at her and walked over to her.

"Shes gonna be fine, Gabby," Ducky said placing a kiss on her forehead,"She just has a stomach bug, so we just got to make her

feel better."

"Okay."

Ducky walked back over to Gibbs and smiled,"Take care of them Jethro."

"Of coarse, Ducky," Gibbs said. Then Duck left. Gibbs walked over to Gabby and picked her up, then kissed her cheek.

"She will be fine Gabs," Gibbs said. Gabby nodded, but looked at the floor.

"Lets go take care of your sister," Gibbs said and Gabby smiled. They walked up stairs to Abby's room.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Abby had been sick for about a day now. Gibbs had taken off from work so that he could take care of her. He was in the kitchen making some soup, when Gabby walked in. She opened the fridge and grabbed a juice box.

"Hey Gabs," Gibbs said.

"Hi," Gabby said taking a sip of her juice, "Does Abby feel better yet?"

"Not yet. But she will soon. I promise," Gibbs kissed her forehead, "Now I don't want you to get sick, so Uncle Ducky is going to watch you today."

"But, I want to help Abby."

"I know you do. Why don't you draw her a picture while you're at Ducky's…it'll make her feel better." Gabby smiled widely.

"Okay, yeah!" Ducky came fifteen minutes later and picked Gabby up, Ducky didn't go into work today, he wanted to help out.

When Gibbs was done making the soup he walked upstairs and opened Abby's bedroom door. He saw her on her stomach fast asleep. He put the soup on the coffee table and started to walk away. He figured if she woke up and got hungry that she would eat the soup. Gibbs was almost out the door when suddenly he heard a noise. It was Abby and she was having a nightmare. Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back gently and kissed her temple. She finally opened her eyes and smiled at Gibbs.

"Nightmare Abs?" Gibbs asked. She nodded solemnly. Gibbs put his arm behind her back and helped her sit up. She smiled and he handed her the soup. Gibbs stroked her hair as she drank the soup. Abby was so glad that Gibbs was taking care of her, he made her feel safe. When she was done Gibbs put the soup back on the coffee table and wrapped his arm around her.

"Gibbs, why don't you ever get sick?" Abby asked. Gibbs laughed at the statement.

"I don't know. Maybe germs are afraid of me." Abby laughed, but then started to think.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Abs."

"Why are some people afraid of you?" Gibbs laughed.

"Because they know that I am a dangerous person when I'm provoked."

"Well, I know that, but I'm not afraid of you. Why are they?"

"Because I want them to be. And I have no idea why you aren't even remotely scared of me," Gibbs joked.

"I know why I'm not scared of you."

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Because I feel safe around you because I know that you'd do anything for me and that you'd never hurt me," Abby said honestly. Gibbs kissed her forehead and held her closer.

"That's very true," Gibbs said. Abby smiled and closed her eyes, she fell asleep in minutes. Gibbs smiled at her and kissed her forehead and then tried to get up, but he was pinned. Abby's head was against his chest and she had her arms wrapped around him. He was stuck. He just smirked and repositioned himself comfortably and fell asleep himself.

Two hours later he woke up with his arms wrapped around a sleeping Abby. She was sleeping peacefully. Gibbs smiled at her. She started to move and she woke up.

"Hi." She said sweetly.

"Hello to you, too," Gibbs said. Abby smiled. "Feel any better?"

"My stomach doesn't hurt anymore, but I feel really weak. And I'm bored…can we go outside?"

"No," Gibbs chuckled. He moved the curtain on the window that was right next to the bed. It was pouring rain out.

"Oh," Abby said dryly. Gibbs laughed. "Can I at least get a little change in scenery?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I wouldn't mind watching you work on your boat," Abby said smiling. Gibbs let out a sigh and nodded.

"Okay, come on." Abby tried to stand, but she fell. Gibbs caught her right before she hit the floor. Gibbs sat her on the bed. "Can you walk?" Abby shook her head sadly.

"I still want to watch you work on your boat," Abby said smiling.

"How are you going to get there?"

"Same way I got up here," Abby smiled.

"Nope," Gibbs said.

"Fine. I'll crawl," Abby said easing her way to the floor. Abby was about to start crawling, but Gibbs lifted her up. Gibbs looked at the girl in his arms and he let out a defeated sigh. Gibbs shook his head and smirked.

"Okay, you win," Gibbs said. Abby smiled and held him tightly. Gibbs started to walk down the steps and he tripped and almost fell, but he found his footing. Abby held on to him for dear life, she was now scared. Gibbs laughed.

"Don't drop me," Abby said tightening her grip on him. Gibbs kissed her head.

"I'll try not to," Gibbs chuckled. They walked into the basement and Gibbs sat Abby down on the chair. Gibbs started to work on his boat, Abby watched. All of a sudden Abby's face fell and she looked deep in thought.

"What's on your mind, Abs?" Gibbs asked. Abby smiled at him.

"Gibbs," Abby started, "You've taken me and Gabby in. You're taking care of us. You took today off work to take care of me because I'm sick. How am I ever going to repay you for this?" Gibbs slightly smiled and shrugged.

"You don't have to repay me," Gibbs said. He walked over to her and sat next to her. "Trust me, all this…is not a problem. I'm happy to do it." Abby hugged him.

"You are the best Gibbs," Abby said. Gibbs smiled slightly. "I'm going to go get some water." Abby said. She stood up, but stumbled. Gibbs rushed over to her to help her, he sat her back down. "Okay…Looks like I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs chuckled. Abby smiled, but then she looked around the room confused. "Where's Gabriella?"

"With Ducky. She'll be home later." Abby nodded. Abby started to chuckle. "What?"

"Gabs just loves you, you know. You're the only father she's ever known. I wanted to thank you for that."

"She's a special girl," Gibbs said, "Just like her sister." Abby blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Their eyes locked, Abby smiled and couldn't stop. Before anyone knew it, they were kissing. They held each other tightly and didn't let go. They were by no means going to break apart, but they were interrupted by a man with a Scottish accent.

"Oh my," Ducky said from the top of the stairs. Gibbs and Abby stopped and looked at him. "I must say…I did not expect that," Ducky chuckled. "Well, Gabriella is back and she drew you a picture Abigail." Abby and Gibbs smiled at each other and walked upstairs to see Gabby. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Okay…There's not a cliff hanger, but I promise it will get more interesting. I really hope you like this. I am so sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 5

Four weeks later Abby was feeling better and she and Gibbs were dating. They wanted it to keep it a secret for a while, but everyone had found out. One night Gibbs got home late; he expected for the girls to be asleep, but when he walked in he saw Abby, with her hair down, sitting on the couch looking nervous.

"Abs," Gibbs said, Abby looked up. "Abby why are you up so late?"

"If I ask you to do something, would you do it?" Abby asked sounding serious and slightly sad.

"Yeah," Gibbs said. He was concerned, but he went with it anyway. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch.

"Even if it's totally ridiculous, would you still do it?"

"What is it Abby?"

"I need you to legally adopt Gabriella." Gibbs smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

"Of course, Abs. I would love, too." Abby smiled and kissed him.

"Great!" Abby smiled and gave him the biggest hug ever. The hug was so big that she ended up on top of him. Abby pulled away slightly and realized that she was now on his lap. They both chuckled. Gibbs kissed her cheek and wrapped one arm around her waist. Abby smiled at him, as he moved some of her hair out of her face. Then they were disturbed by the sound of the steps creaking. Then little Gabby came down the steps with a blanket in one arm and her other hand rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong Gabby?" Abby asked sympathetically.

"I wanted to say goodnight," Gabby said with her hands rubbing her eyes. Abby and Gibbs walked over to her and Gibbs picked her up and kissed her cheek. Gabby rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder and closed her eyes. Gibbs carried her to her room with Abby following. Gibbs put the girl in her bed and covered her with her soft black blankets and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight princess," Gibbs said as he and Abby started to walk out the room.

"Goodnight Daddy," Gabby called. Gibbs and Abby smiled at each other and walked to their room. Abby laid in the bed next to Gibbs.

"You're so her Dad," Abby chuckled.

"Well, you're so her Mom," Gibbs replied chuckling; Abby looked deep in thought. "What?"

"I never thought of myself as ever becoming a mom…I can't believe that I'm sort of one now."

"Yeah, and you're a great one, too." Gibbs kissed her temple; Abby smiled widely.

"You are so sweet." Gibbs just chuckled. "Oh and by the way," Abby started, "I needed you to do a couple more things for me, too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…um…my biological mother called me and she told me that I have two other sisters who I never knew about and she was going to give them up also, but I said that we would take them," Abby said carefully and chuckling nervously.

"What?" Gibbs shouted shocked. Abby looked slightly scared and sunk down into the covers to sort of hide. Gibbs realized that he had scared her slightly and he felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you earlier, but then Gabby came down the steps and-," Gibbs stopped her by putting his finger on her mouth.

"It's okay Abby," Gibbs said wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer to him. Gibbs was half laying down and Abby was half laying on his chest, the back of her head was resting on his chest.

"Can I tell you something?" Abby asked.

"Shoot."

"I think you're the sweetest most understanding guy I ever met."

"I'm only sweet and understanding to you, babe."

"I know, but you're really sweet to me. I don't think anyone on the planet would even consider doing what you do for me."

"Well, you're pretty great yourself," Gibbs said smiling, "So, what are their names?"

"Whose names?" Then Abby caught on. "Oh, my other sisters? Our soon to be other daughters?"

"Yes."

"Ones name is Jessenia. Jessenia Grace, Gabriella's twin. She has red hair and blue eyes. I've never met her, but I saw pictures. They're not identical, but still they're twins. The other one is 3 ½, her name is Victoria Allison. She has red hair and the prettiest green eyes."

"You know Abs. I don't know anyone who would have done something like this."

"Something like what?"

"Just adopting their sisters and raising them. You're so amazing." Abby smiled and looked over at him.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah."

"I love you," Abby said as she kissed him.

"I love you, too," Gibbs said as he kissed her.

"You know that-that is the first time you ever said that," Abby said with tears in her eyes.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yeah, it was. I was starting to think that you didn't," Abby said sadly. Gibbs kissed her.

"Well, I always have." Abby smiled and laced her fingers with his.

* * *

The next morning Gibbs and Abby were the first ones up. They sat at the kitchen table; Abby was carefully sipping her very hot coffee, and Gibbs was reading the paper and drinking his coffee. They were sitting side by side and just relaxing. Then Gabby came down the steps and came over to the table and sat down on the opposite side that they were at. Gibbs and Abby smiled at the girl.

"Hey," Abby said to her.

"Hi," Abby said back smiling widely.

"Gabby can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"Jessenia and Victoria are going to come and live with us," Abby said and Gabby smiled.

"Really?" Gabby took a deep breath. "Oh, good. I thought I'd never see them again. Can I ask you something?" Gabby asked.

"Sure," Abby said.

"Why doesn't our blood mommy want us?" Gabby asked looking sad. Abby and Gibbs gat up and walked over to Gabby and Abby picked her up and put her on her lab.

"It's not that she doesn't want you, Jessenia, and Victoria," Abby said, "She can't take care of you."

"That's not what she said," Gabby said very sadly.

"What did she say, Gabriella?" Gibbs asked.

"When she first was driving me to NCIS, she said that I'm not a good daughter and she can't afford us _and_ what she wants. She said that she doesn't care what happens to me."

"She said that?!" Abby asked.

"She actually said, 'Abby can leave you in the middle of a freeway and never come back for all I care.' I don't know what I did wrong?" Gabby looked like she was going to cry. Abby kissed her cheek.

"Baby girl, you didn't do anything wrong," Abby said.

"Abby's right," Gibbs said, "Your birth mother, Janet, doesn't know what she had." Gabby smiled.

"Really?"

"You're a great girl, Gabriella, just like Abby," Gibbs said placing a kiss on her forehead. Gabby smiled and Abby blushed. "Now, I think you should get ready for school." Gabby smiled and went to go get ready. Abby smiled at Gibbs and kissed him.

"I think I'm going to pick up Jessenia and Victoria tomorrow."

"Okay, if that's what you want to do."

"I don't want her to be with Janet another day."

"Okay, do you want me to go with you?"

"Yeah," Abby said, "I don't want Gabriella to go though. You think maybe we can get Ducky or Ziva to watch her?"

"Sure. How long do you think we will be?"

"They live in Orlando, Florida, so we'll have to dive up and back. We'll take a plane so we can get there faster."

"Okay. Have you looked into the tickets?"

"Nope, but I'll do it right now," Abby said pulling up her laptop; she grabbed her glasses and put them on. "Okay, there's a flight at 4 am, then there's a flight back at 10 p.m." Abby stopped talking when she saw Gibbs smirking at her. "What?" Abby asked laughing.

"Nothing," Gibbs said, "You just look cute with your glasses." Abby blushed and he kissed her.

"I should wear them more often them," Abby said as Gibbs kissed her again. Then they finally pulled apart and saw a giggly Gabriella standing ten feet away from them.

"Can I ask you something?" Gabby said swaying cutely.

"Sure," Gibbs said.

"Are you going to adopt my sisters and me, too?" Gabby asked Gibbs. Gibbs nodded and Gabby smiled widely and ran over and gave Gibbs a hug.

"Yay!" Gabby squealed. Gibbs kissed her head. "So," Gabby said really fast and excitedly, "We'll be like a big happy family. We'll do stuff together, you know family stuff and we'll spend time together. It'll be great!" Gibbs and Abby chuckled.

"We will, Gabs," Gibbs said. Gabby jumped up and down in delight.

"Get ready for Preschool, Gabby, were leaving in 10," Abby told her. Gabby did what she was told. Abby smiled at Gibbs; then she stood up.

"I'm going to go fix her hair," Abby said walking over to the stairs. They came down five minutes later; Gabby's hair was in two perfect high ponytails, like Abby's. Gibbs smiled at them; then they got into the car and dropped Gabby off at Preschool, then they went to work. They asked Ziva and Ducky to watch Gabby for the whole day tomorrow, they said yes.

That night Ziva came over with her overnight bag. She came that night because Gibbs and Abby were leaving so early in the morning. Ducky would come tomorrow morning to help Ziva with Gabby. Ziva and Abby were sitting on the couch talking.

"So, Ziva were going to leave around 0330 to get to the airport," Abby said, "We should be home around 2200."

"Alright," Ziva said, "Is there anything I should know? Is she allergic to anything? Is there things she won't eat?"

"She's not allergic to anything," Abby said, "She doesn't like green beans or broccoli. She loves sugar and candy, but try not to give her much. No soda or caffeine or she'll be bouncing off of the walls."

"Okay, no green beans, broccoli, soda, caffeine, not a lot of soda or caffeine, got it. When's her bed time?"

"You can try 8, 8:30, but she'll probably go down about nine. If you put her down for a nap it's around 12 and she'll sleep for like 2 to 2 ½ hours, but if you don't give her a nap she'll go down earlier. It's all written down on a paper in the kitchen."

"Okay, but what does she like to do during the day? Like, can I take her to the park?"

"Sure. You can take her to the park, play around the house. You can take her with you to get some errands done. If you watch T.V. with her just don't let her convince you to let her watch COPS." Ziva laughed.

"COPS? Really?"

"Yeah. She's not allowed to watch it, but she'll sneak it sometimes. She loves movies and stuff, she can watch them if you want. Just make sure it's not too violent or too old for her, she's only 4."

"Of course. Anything else?"

"If DiNozzo or McGee want to come over it's cool."

"Okay. Umm…let's see, what else?" Ziva asked herself, Ziva got an idea, "What time does she usually get up?"

"Around 6:30, maybe 7, but she might get up around nine. Oh and before I forget, she sometimes gets nightmares; if she does while were gone, just try to calm her and get her mind off of it."

"Okay," Ziva said, "You know, it's kind of funny."

"What is?" Abby asked smiling.

"Six months ago you were single and had no kids; now you're living with and dating Gibbs and you have three girls."

"I know."

"Speaking of Gibbs; where is he?"

"He's at the office getting a few things; he'll be back in an hour."

"I really cannot believe that you two are together," Ziva said giggling.

"I know. I always liked him, but I figured that since I don't have red hair he'll never go for me, but things happen."

"It's nice that you both have each other."

"Thanks. I really want him to pop the question."

"Pop the question?" Ziva questioned, "I am not familiar with that idiom."

"It's not an idiom. It means I want him to propose."

"Oh! Do you think he will?"

"I don't think he will. I mean we haven't been going out long, but I don't want to be with anyone else."

"That's sweet. Do you love him, Abby?"

"So, so much," Abby said, "if something ever happens to him…I think I would just die."

"You must really love him."

"So much that it hurts. I feel silly, but it's so true." Abby and Ziva chuckled, then Gabby walked down the steps. She had on black pajama shirt with a red rose on it and matching pajama pants.

"Hi," Gabby said walking over to them. Abby picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, baby girl," Abby said, "I'm going to really miss you." Gabby looked confused and scared by that statement.

"Huh?" Gabby asked frantically.

"Gibbs and I are going to pick up Jessenia and Victoria tomorrow morning," Abby said, "We'll be gone all day. We talked about this."

"Oh," Gabby said shyly.

"Ziva is going to watch you and Ducky is going to come and help tomorrow."

"Okay," Gabby got a little more excited, then she turned to Ziva, "Can we have pancakes tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, Gabby, whatever you want," Ziva said chuckling. Gabby smiled. Gibbs walked in and Gabby ran over to him; he picked her up and smiled.

"Hi Gabby," Gibbs said.

"Hi," Gabby said, as she laid her head down on Gibbs shoulder. She was obviously tired.

"I think Gabriella is ready for bed," Abby said, "Can you tuck her in for me?" Gibbs nodded and went upstairs to tuck Gabby in. Gabby fell asleep and Gibbs came back down the steps. Gibbs sat next to Abby and kissed her temple. Abby smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ziva," Gibbs said, "DiNozzo and McGee are coming over tomorrow to help put together the beds."

"Beds?" Ziva asked.

"For Jessenia and Victoria," Abby said, "The delivery men will be here around 1300. Tony and Tim should be here around the same time." Ziva nodded. Abby smiled and looked at the clock.

"I should be getting to bed now," Abby said, "I want to get a couple hours of sleep before we leave for the airport. Goodnight." Abby started for the stairs.

"Goodnight Abby," Ziva called. Abby went upstairs. Ziva looked at Gibbs and smiled.

"So," Ziva said, "No more rule 12?" Gibbs chuckled at the comment and how random it was.

"No, no more rule 12," Gibbs replied, "Abby would kill me if there was." Ziva laughed knowing how true that was.

"I was kind of wondering about something," Ziva said changing the subject.

"Oh?"

"Yes. There are three rooms in this house, are there not?"

"Yes."

"What will be the sleeping arrangements for the girls?"

"I'll put the twins in one room and Victoria in another."

"Oh," Ziva obviously had more on her mind, "What's it like?"

"What is what like?"

"Gibbs, you have a girlfriend and you basically have three kids with this girlfriend. You have a family. What is it like?" Gibbs smiled.

"It's great."

"You love them?" Ziva asked. Gibbs chuckled.

"Of course." Ziva smiled at the comment.

"I am happy for you Gibbs."

"Thank you," Gibbs stood up, "I think I'll try to get a few hours of sleep, too."

"Yeah, me, too," Ziva said, "Wake me up when you are ready to leave." Gibbs nodded and walked up to his room. Ziva walked into the guest room (Victoria's future room).

Gibbs saw Abby lying under the covers sleeping. He smiled and tried not to wake her as he got his pajama pants on and laid next to her on the bed. Abby, without opening her eyes, moved and rested her head on his chest. Gibbs softly chuckled.

"You always know when I'm here, don't you?" He whispered in her hair.

"You bet," Abby whispered back, she opened her eyes and locked eyes with him. She signed 'I love you' before she closed her eyes again. Gibbs smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too," Gibbs whispered. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

His alarm clock woke him up around 2:30. He moaned and reached over and turned it off. Abby was still asleep, lying on her back a couple inches away from him. He smiled at her and leaned over her and kissed her. She kissed him back, then smiled.

"I could get used to being woken up that way," Abby said opening her eyes and smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yes." Gibbs sat up and leaned against the wall on the back of the bed. Abby sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder; he put his arm around her and looked at the clock. 2:34 a.m.

"We have to get ready to go, we have a very early flight," Gibbs said. Abby sat up and looked over at him.

"I know," Abby groaned. Gibbs got up and waited for Abby to get out of bed. Abby reluctantly got up out of bed and started for the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom, but Gibbs stopped her by gently grabbing her upper arm. Abby smiled and kissed him, before going into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got ready; Gibbs did the same thing after she was done.

It was 3:00 and they had to leave. They woke Ziva up and told them that they were leaving; then they got into a taxi and headed for the airport. When they got there, they quickly got on the airplane and headed towards Orlando.

They arrived to Orlando a couple of hours later. Then they got into a taxi and drove to Janet's apartment. They walked up to this run downed apartment building and walked up to her apartment. Abby knocked on the door and Janet answered; the strong smell of alcohol almost made Abby's eyes water. Janet had black hair, she was obviously on drugs, she was dressed in sweats, and she looked like she was a heavy smoker.

"You here for-um-whatever their names are?" Janet asked rudely.

"Yes," Abby said.

"Good," Janet said letting them in. As they walked in they saw that the apartment was incredibly filthy. There was a cloud of smoke from cigarettes hovering above Abby and Gibbs; the couch was dirty; and there was a mattress on the floor, sitting on that mattress was two little girls dressed in old ripped clothes. The girls looked terrified. Abby's heart broke.

"What have you done to them?" Abby asked.

"Look," Janet said obnoxiously, "Sweet cheeks, you think you can do better? You _think_ you can do better, but just wait. Now would you excuse me, I have to get dressed. We have to go down to my lawyer's office and sign some adoption forms now don't we." Janet walked into her room to get dressed. Gibbs and Abby looked down at the girls. Jessenia looked slightly like Gabriella, but she had curly red hair and blue eyes; her eyes were similar to Gibbs'. Jessenia looked terrified. She was wearing a lighter pink shirt that was filthy and too small for her; her pants were skin tight and had stains on them; her hair was a mess and looked like it hadn't ever been washed; she was so thin, she looked like she never eats. Victoria was clutching her dirty teddy bear that was missing an eye. Victoria had beautiful green eyes that looked similar to Abby's, she looked extremely thin, and she was wearing clothes similar to Jessenia's. Victoria had dirt marks on her cheeks and messy hair. It didn't take Abby long to realize that they were neglected. Abby sat down next to them.

"Hi," Abby said quietly. Victoria slowly, cautiously, crawled towards Abby and slowly reached up and gently hit on one of her ponytails, making it fly all over. Victoria smiled and continued to play with Abby's hair. Jessenia walked over to Gibbs and Gibbs kneeled down and she studied him. Her head tilted to the side and she studied him very carefully. Gibbs looked at this girl and smiled; seeing him smile made Jessenia smile back. Janet came back into the room and Abby stood up.

"How could you treat them like this?!" Abby yelled.

"Like what?" Janet replied.

"I knew that you were a bad mom, but I didn't know to what extent! I cannot believe you would do this!" Abby was very emotional.

"Oh please! I treated you and Kyle the same way when I had you both," Janet said. With those words Abby was upset, "Are you finished, because we have to go?" Janet took the girls and walked outside and Abby walked over to Gibbs and he protectively put his arm around her.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the lawyer's office. They signed the papers and were done in a few hours. Janet gave up all rights to her children; Abby adopted Jessenia and Victoria (she already adopted Gabby); and Gibbs adopted all three girls. When they were about to leave the lawyer's office Janet walked over to Abby.

"Abby," Janet said, "I want you to know something. I gave you and Kyle up because I wasn't doing a good job raising you. I thought I would do a good job raising the girls, but ever since you biological father died I realized I couldn't do it. I am sorry. I need you to do something for me. I need you to make sure that they don't know who I am. Hopefully they don't remember me, so don't mention me. You are their mother…not me. If they do remember me, please tell them that it's not their fault."

"I will," Abby replied.

"Good," Janet said, "I did a good thing sending you to that deaf couple. They did a great job with you." Abby smiled and Janet walked away. Abby looked over at Gibbs and smiled.

"Babe," Gibbs said to Abby, "I think we need to stay here over night because I don't want the girls to come to D.C. with nothing. They have no nice clothes or any good toys, we should check into a hotel and get them cleaned up, and then we should go to D.C. tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Abby replied. She called Ziva and told her that they would arrive tomorrow morning, Ziva was fine with it. They took a taxi and checked into a hotel. Abby went shopping, while Gibbs stayed there with the girls. When Abby got back, Gibbs and the girls were laughing and having a good time. Abby walked over to them with a bunch of different bags in her hand.

"Hey," Abby said, "I think I'll get the girls bathed and in their new pajamas."

"Okay," Gibbs said. Abby bathed the girls and when they came out of the bathroom they looked like little angels. Jessenia and Victoria were in nice comfy pajamas. Gibbs smiled and picked up Jessenia and Abby picked up Victoria. They sat on the bed and started to talk to the girls.

"So, girls," Abby said, "You have been very quiet."

"Oh?" Jessenia laughed.

"I like cookies," Victoria said.

"Well, good thing I bought some cookies," Abby said grabbing the cookies that were on the side table. The girls snacked on the cookies and smiled. After a while the girls fell asleep in Abby and Gibbs' arms.

"Were parents," Abby said smiling at Gibbs. Gibbs kissed her cheek.

"That we are, babe."

"We have three beautiful girls."

"Yes we do. I kind of wish Gabriella we're here."

"Me, too," Abby looked over at Gibbs and smiled, "I love you."

"Love you, too," Gibbs replied. They fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

The next morning they went to the airport and flew back to D.C. When they got home it was 10 a.m., Ziva and Ducky met them at the door. Abby carried Victoria in and Gibbs carried Jessenia.

"Hey," Ziva said.

"Ziva," Abby said, "This is Victoria and this is Jessenia."

"Hello," Ziva said, "Wow you two are adorable." The girls giggled.

"I'm Doctor Donald Mallard, but you tow may call me Ducky," Ducky said.

"I'm Ziva," Ziva said. The girls smiled and nodded.

"Where's Gabby?" Abby asked.

"She's up in her room," Ziva said, "She really missed you both. She kept asking when you were coming back." Abby, Gibbs, and the girls walked up the steps to Gabby's room. Gabby ran up to Abby and Gibbs and gave them a hug first.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Gabby squealed making Gibbs and Abby smile. Then Gabby hugged her sisters. Abby and Gibbs smiled and walked downstairs to say goodbye to Ducky and Ziva. After Ducky and Ziva left Gibbs and Abby sat on the couch and smiled at each other.

* * *

The next month Gibbs and Abby were sitting on the couch with the girls. Abby was doing their hair, so she and Gibbs could drop them off at Day Care, then to go to work, when there was a knock at the door. Gibbs answered it. It was Fornelle.

"Jethro," Tobias Fornelle said frantically; he stormed in the house, "The FBI has assigned me to work on a case with you and…," Tobias shuddered, "and Diane."

"Diane?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, so this outa be an interesting case," Fornelle said. The he saw Abby sitting on the couch putting two braided high pony tails in Victoria's beautiful long red hair. Next to her was Gabriella with two high pony tails, matching Abby's. Then next to her was Jessenia with two high curly pony tails. Fornelle smiled.

"Hi," Abby said.

"Hello Abby, Gabby, Jessenia, Victoria," Fornelle said acknowledging them all.

"Hi," the three little girls said in union. Fornelle and Gibbs chuckled.

"Fornelle I'll meet you at NCIS," Gibbs said. Fornelle nodded.

"Bye Abby. Bye girls," Fornelle said leaving.

"Bye Fornelle," Abby said. Gibbs walked over to her and sat next to her; he put an arm around her and brought her close. The girls were playing on the floor with some toys. Abby smiled at them.

"Abby," Gibbs said.

"Yes?" Abby replied.

"You put Victoria in pink?" Gibbs looked at the girl with long red hair with a pretty pink sun dress on and sparkly pink shoes.

"She picked it out," Abby said, "If she likes it she likes it." Gibbs smiled at her and kissed her.

"You know I love you, right?" Gibbs said.

"Yes, I know. I love you, too; you know that." Gibbs and Abby smiled at each other. Jessenia walked over.

"Daddy?" Jessenia asked.

"Yes princess," Gibbs replied picking her up.

"I don't want to go to Day Care today."

"Why?"

"Because I will miss you so much," Jessenia said like a little kid would.

"I would miss you, too," Gibbs chuckled. Gabriella and Victoria walked over and Gibbs picked up Gabriella and Abby picked up Victoria.

"Daddy?" Victoria asked.

"Yes Tori girl," Gibbs replied.

"Can we go to work with you?"

"Please," Gabriella and Jessenia whined. Gibbs looked at Abby and Abby sighed.

"Fine, but you're staying in the lab with your Mother," Gibbs said.

"Yay!" the girls cheered.

"Okay girls get ready to go," Abby said. The girls hopped off of them and ran to get their toys. Abby chuckled and looked over at Gibbs. Gibbs had a sweet smile on his face…that was rare.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Nothing," Gibbs said smiling, "Nothing at all." Abby smiled and looked over at the girls. Gabriella was dressed exactly like her in every way from her shoes to her hair; Jessenia was wearing a less gothic outfit, she had a white shirt on with black pants; Victoria had a hot pink sundress on with hot pink sparkly shoes on. They were all different, but neither the less they were Gibbs's; Gabriella Elizabeth Gibbs; Jessenia Grace Gibbs; and Victoria Alyson Gibbs.

"Ready to go girls?" Gibbs asked. They all nodded. They all got into the car and drove to NCIS. When they got there the girls went with Abby and played in her office. Fifteen minutes later Diane walked into Abby's lab and started to ask about the case; little did she know that Abby was with her ex.

"I should have the test results momentarily," Abby said. Diane nodded. Then Gabriella walked in from Abby's office.

"Mommy?" Gabriella asked, "Can I go see daddy?" Abby picked up Gabby and put her on her hip.

"In a bit, baby girl, Daddy is working." Abby chuckled at Diane's shocked face.

"I had no idea you had a daughter, Abby," Diane said.

"I actually have three."

"Three?" The other two girls came out.

"Diane, these are my daughters; Gabriella, Jessenia, and Victoria."

"Nice to meet you girls," Diane said, "Wow, I cannot believe you have children."

"Yeah, me either."

"Are you with their dad or?" Diane asked carefully.

"Yes, I am, but we're not married yet."

"What's he like?"

"You actually know him."

"Oh wait! Is it McGee?"

"No," Gabby answered for Abby. Diane laughed. Then Gibbs walked in.

"Daddy!" Gabby squealed. She got down and ran over to him, he picked her up and smiled. Diane's mouth hit the floor.

"W-what?" Diane asked stumbling on her words, "Leroy is their father?"

"Yes he is," Abby replied. Diane was so shocked.

"Con-congratulations," Diane said; she walked out. Gibbs and Abby looked at each other and started to laugh.

* * *

That night after they got home, they put the kids to bed and went into their room. Abby sat on the bed Gibbs sat next to her and smiled at her. She had on his shirt and a pair of her pajama shorts, she still looked beautiful. Gibbs got up and opened the curtain to the window, it was snowing for the first time in a long December month.

"It's snowing!" Abby exclaimed. She ran over to the window and looked at the beautiful sight; then Gibbs came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder. They both looked out the window. Then Abby looked down to see a little blue bag in his hands, on her stomach. Abby looked at him in confusion; he handed her the bag.

"What is it?" Abby asked smiling.

"Long overdue," Gibbs said turning her around and kissing her. When they pulled apart Abby put her hand in the bag and pulled out a small ring box. Abby melted inside. She opened it and there was the most beautiful diamond ring inside. The ring was white gold; the diamond was a three carat brilliant round diamond. It was beautiful!

"Abby, will you marry me?" Gibbs asked, holding her hands.

"Oh, of course I will," Abby said crying. Abby kissed him and then hugged him. Gibbs smiled. When they pulled apart Gibbs placed the ring on her finger. Abby smiled and kissed him. "I love you," Abby said.

"I love you, too." Gibbs kissed her and held her close. For that moment they were happy and in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Warning**: Some Colonel Hollis Mann hate. Nothing major, but she will be this chapter.**)**

* * *

It was now August; Gibbs and Abby had gotten married June 1st. They were happy, the girls were happy, and the team was happy for them. The twins were now almost 5 and Victoria was now 4.

It was a Saturday morning, everyone was home. The girls were in the twin's room playing with each other. Gibbs was on the couch reading a book. Abby started to walk down the steps, but she looked very pale and weak. She was having trouble walking down the steps; Gibbs looked at her and immediately stood up and rushed over to help her. He quickly grabbed her arm and guided her to the couch.

"Baby," Gibbs said kneeling in front of her. He put the back of his hand on her forehead, and then cupped her cheek with his other hand. She looked like she was really sick, but it was somehow different from the last time she was sick. "You feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Abby said with her normal voice, "I just keep getting these nauseas flashes. I'm fine." Gibbs got up and sat next to her. He put his arm around Abby and brought her close; she snuggled against him. After a couple of minutes she pulled away to look at him. "I actually feel better."

"Really?" Gibbs asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's been happening all morning and last night, but I'm fine."

"How often do they happen?"

"I get them maybe every thirty minutes. I even threw up a couple of times." Gibbs looked at her with worry across his face.

"Abs, I am going to ask you to do something that you won't want to do," Gibbs said seriously. Abby looked at him with slight worry.

"What?"

"I want you to go get checked out at the doctors, okay?"

"Jethro," Abby whined, "I don't want to."

"Abby please," Gibbs said. Abby looked at him with disbelief and confusion.

"Did you just…say…please?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, Abs," Gibbs said stroking her hair. Abby knew that he really needed her to go to the doctors.

"Okay, I will call and make an appointment," Abby said. Gibbs nodded and kissed her head. Abby got up to make the call; after she was done she walked back into the living room and sat next to Gibbs.

"Did you make the appointment?"

"Yes," Abby said, "You'll have to watch the girls when I go in an hour." Gibbs nodded.

"Okay," Gibbs said, as he kissed her forehead.

One hour later Abby was at her appointment and Gibbs was with the girls. He was in the twin's room with the girls, when suddenly Gabby sighed.

"I'm bored," Gabby said, "I'll be right back." She got up and ran into her parent's room and grabbed her mom's iPod touch. She put on one of the songs Gabby likes. It was a hard core hip hop song. It surprised Gibbs that his soon to be 5 year old knew how to do something that he didn't. Gabriella started to dance to it and to his surprise…she wasn't half bad. Then Jessenia joined her and she was just as good. Victoria just sat there and watched in amusement. After they were done they started to laugh and jump up and down. Gibbs smiled at them. They played for another two hours until they went down for their naps; then Abby came back. She walked into the door and she looked scared. Gibbs walked over to her and noticed how scared she looked.

"Babe?" Gibbs said putting a hand on her shoulder, "Baby, are you okay?" A single tear went down her face and she rushed up the steps to her room and she stood in front of the window and stared out into the sky. Gibbs rushed in the room and walked over to her. He turned her around and saw that she was crying. Now he was worried. "Abby! Tell me what's wrong, right now!" Gibbs said rather loudly. She took a breath.

"Okay," Abby said lying down on her bed. Gibbs sat next to her and looked like he was very worried. "I-…Gibbs…I-um…Jethro…I," Abby didn't know how to tell him. She grabbed his hand, and opened it, and she put his hand palm down on her stomach. Gibbs looked at her with confused look. Abby simply nodded. Gibbs caught on.

"Abby," Gibbs said, "Are you-." Abby nodded.

"I'm pregnant," Abby said, and then her lip started to quiver, "Are you mad?" Gibbs slightly sat her up and moved her to his lap. Abby rested her head in between his shoulder and neck. Gibbs rubbed her back.

"Baby, I love you," Gibbs said, "No, I am not mad. It's okay. Everything we'll be fine." Abby pulled away and looked at him. She nodded and smiled. "How far along are you?"

"Three months," Abby said. Gibbs smiled at her and moved down and kissed her stomach. Abby smiled, as Gibbs moved and laid next to her. Abby laid on his arm and rested her hand on his chest. "Any ideas on what to name this baby?"

"I don't know," Gibbs said, "What if we name it after you if it's a girl?"

"I don't know…it might get confusing, we already have a Gabby and I'm Abby, so things might get complicated."

"Yeah, you're right. One Abby is enough," Gibbs joked.

"Okay," Abby said chuckling, "Do you want to find out what we're having?"

"Sure," Gibbs said, "Do you have any name ideas…for a girl?"

"I like the name Phoebe," Abby said smiling, "Phoebe Rose Gibbs." Gibbs chuckled, she had obviously thought about this.

"I think that that is a perfect name." Gibbs smiled; Abby kissed him.

"What about a boy? I think that would be a nice change in pace," Abby said. Gibbs smirked.

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

"Well," Abby thought for a moment, "All of our girls have by far the most girly girl names ever, so I think if it's a boy he should have a boy name. Nothing unisex or girly." Gibbs chuckled at her.

"Sure babe, sure," Gibbs said.

"Why don't we name him after you?" Abby asked.

"What my name? My name is the worst," Gibbs laughed, "Besides I don't think that's a good idea."

"Okay," Abby chuckled.

"How about James?" Gibbs asked. Abby smiled and kissed him.

"That's perfect!" Abby said, and then she took a deep breath, "I'm scared." Gibbs held her a little closer.

"It'll be fine," Gibbs said, "I promise."

"What are we going to do about the room situation?" Gibbs thought for a moment.

"Well, if it's a girl we can just put her in with Victoria, but if it's a boy…," Gibbs paused, "The twin's room is big enough for three." Abby smiled.

"So when can we tell people?"

"I don't know," Gibbs said, "It's up to you…and you can tell them."

"Why don't we tell them right before I start to show," Abby said rubbing her stomach, "I wonder how much I'm going to weigh by the ninth month."

"Well, you'll still be beautiful," Gibbs said.

"Awe!" Abby said, before kissing him, "That was sweet."

"The girls should be asleep for another hour, you want to rest?"

"Sure," Abby said getting herself comfortable. Gibbs laid next to her and rested his arm on her stomach. They fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

Three weeks later Abby started to show, but she hid her stomach with her lab coat. The team was worried about her no longer drinking Calf POWS, and her getting sick a lot; Gibbs only brought her water. They asked Ducky about it and he became very worried. On this day Ducky and Ziva walked down to Abby's lab and were going to confront her about it. They shut the door.

"Abigail," Ducky said sternly, "We are very worried about you."

"Why?" Abby asked confused.

"Abby," Ziva said, "You have been throwing up for a long time. You don't drink any caffeine anymore…something is happening."

"Are you sick dear?" Ducky asked. Abby chuckled.

"Yeah, sort of," Abby said laughing, she stopped laughing, "Okay I guess I should tell you."

"Tell us what?" Ziva asked.

"Abby if you are very sick you should be hospitalized," Ducky said.

"I will be sick for another five and half months," Abby said; Ducky and Ziva looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Ducky asked concerned. Abby undid her lab coat and exposed her slightly round stomach. Ducky started to smile; Ziva was confused. Ducky hugged Abby.

"Oh my dear," Ducky said, "I didn't know." He let go and Ziva looked confused. "Ziva," Ducky said, "She's pregnant." Ziva smiled and gave her a hug.

* * *

One month later Abby was showing even more and you could tell she was pregnant by her stomach; she was working in her lab. Then she got a call from Gibbs saying that they had a joint investigation with Colonel Mann. Hollis Mann was never nice to Abby and Abby really didn't appreciate it. Abby stood behind her computer in her lab and Colonel Mann walked in.

"Hello," Mann said rudely.

"Hi," Abby said shyly. Mann couldn't see her stomach.

"Are the results ready yet, Scuito?"

"No and it's not Scuito." Abby lifted her hand to show her ring. Mann was taken aback by it.

"Well, who is he little Miss Gold-digger?" Mann was being rude. Abby smirked and chuckled.

"He's not rich," Abby said, "It's funny, too, since if things played out differently…this could have been your ring," Abby said the last part slyly. Mann's eyes got huge.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I married a Leroy Jethro Gibbs…that's what I mean." Mann shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, right! He would never go for someone like you! He like's serious, sophisticated, women, with a normal hair color. Not some goofy, weird, Gothic, kid, but it was a nice try." Abby was severely hurt by those comments, but she only let her pain show a little. Abby walked over to the front of her computer, that's when Mann saw her stomach. Mann felt slightly bad for saying that. Abby sat in front of her computer.

"Umm…boy or girl?" Mann asked.

"I don't know yet," Abby said quietly and timidly.

"Any names picked out?"

"Phoebe Rose if a girl and James Jethro if it's a boy."

"Those are beautiful names," Mann tried to clear the air between her and Abby.

"Thank you," Abby said timidly. Abby now felt like she was nothing because of what Mann had said.

"So you are really married to Jethro?" Mann asked. Abby simply nodded. Mann felt like scum for saying that to Abby. Abby silently waited for the results. Gibbs came down to the lab; he didn't see Mann because she was just out of his peripheral vision. He walked right over to Abby who was sitting, and he kissed her.

"I love you," Gibbs said to Abby. Abby smiled and forgot that Mann was there. He could immediately tell that something was wrong.

"I love you, too," Abby said. Mann cleared her throat. Gibbs looked over at Mann.

"My team is waiting for you upstairs," Gibbs hinted. Mann quickly went to the elevator. Once she was gone Gibbs shut Abby's door with her remote. Then he stood her up and kissed her cheek, and then he kissed her right next to her ear and whispered, "Hey, what's wrong? I know something's up, so don't try to deny it." Abby rested her head in the crevice of his neck and started to cry quietly. Gibbs sat down and put her on his lap. She continued to cry into his neck. Gibbs held her close; he hated when she'd cry…he especially hated it when someone made her cry.

"I-I'm f-f-fine," Abby stuttered out, she lied.

"Babe," Gibbs said soothingly, "Baby, it's okay…shhh…don't cry."

"Why are you with me?" Abby asked sadly.

"What?"

"Why are you with me? All your other girlfriends, wives, they all were sophisticated, serious women with a normal hair color. I'm the weird Gothic forensics girl. Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Why do you love me?"

"You want to know why I love you? Abby, there are so many reasons," Gibbs said, he could tell that Mann had said something to Abby and that made him mad.

"You sure about that?" Abby asked; she was so hurt by Mann's comments; she probably wouldn't have been as hurt if she wasn't pregnant. Gibbs kissed her temple.

"Yes," Gibbs said. Abby smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What did you see in Hollis anyways?" Gibbs chuckled.

"What did you see in Mikle Maywer?" Abby playfully gasped dramatically.

"Point taken," Abby said laughing.

"But, I will tell you this…Hollis…big mistake." Abby laughed, and then she gasped. "What?" Gibbs asked concerned. Abby grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach, he felt a small kicking. He smiled at her.

"That's our baby," Abby said smiling.

"Yeah it is."

"Remember how the girls reacted to finding out that I was pregnant." Gibbs chuckled at the memory.

"Gabby jumped up and down in excitement; Jessenia kept asking questions; and Victoria was happy, but I doubt she understood." Abby chuckled and started to straighten his collar. Gibbs smiled at her and started to gently rub her back.

"Gibbs," Abby said, "I-I need to know. I know that this is a dumb question, but… Am I one of your mistakes like Mann?" Gibbs nuzzled her closer and held her tightly.

"Abby," Gibbs said, "I have made a lot of mistakes with women, but you are definitely not one of them." Abby smiled and kissed him right under his jaw line.

"I love you," Abby whispered, "so, so, so, so much." Abby was on the verge of tears. Gibbs tilted her chin up and kissed her gently. Abby kissed him back almost right away. After a few minutes they pulled away slightly to look at each other.

"Hey baby?" Gibbs said, "I love you, too." Abby smiled. What they didn't know was that the team had the camera on and they were watching everything that was going on. Hearing all of this made Tim really upset. He slumped in his desk.

"He is the luckiest man alive," Tim mumbled. Ziva and Tony looked at each other and turned off the camera.

* * *

Back in the Lab:

Abby was still sitting on his lap and he was holding her close. They were just enjoying being together. Gibbs put his hand on her stomach and smiled. Abby lifted her head up and looked at him.

"Don't you have to go back to work?" Abby asked. Gibbs looked at his watch.

"You know what, it's almost 4. Let's just pick up the girls and go home."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Abby and Gibbs got up; Abby got her stuff and locked up the lab; then they left. They picked up the girls, and then they went home. Gibbs and Abby played with the girls in the living room. Jessenia and Victoria were playing patty cake, while Gabby was sitting on Abby's lap telling Abby and Gibbs about her day. They were having some quality family time; Abby and Gibbs tried to spend as much time as they could with the girls. All of a sudden Victoria walked over and sat on Gibbs' knee.

"Daddy," Victoria said, "Can we pretty please go to the park."

"Yeah," Jessenia said, "Can we go for a walk in the park?" Abby looked at Gibbs with a smile on her face.

"Sure," Gibbs said, "I think a walk in the park would be a great idea."

"Yay," the girls all squealed.

"Okay, girls," Abby said, "Go get ready." The girls all ran upstairs to get their jackets and shoes.

"Babe," Gibbs said; Abby looked over at him, "Are you good to go or do you want to stay here."

"Walking is good exercise and I think the baby will like it."

"Just don't overdue it."

"I know," Abby said, and then she started to chuckle, "You worry too much." Gibbs only looked over at her and smirked.

"I'm only looking out for you, Abs."

"I know," Abby looked down at her stomach, "I need to know what this baby is going to be."

"Yeah? You nervous?"

"So much," Abby said. Gibbs started to laugh.

"Everything will be fine, baby," Gibbs said. Abby nodded.

"There are a lot of things that I want to do before this baby is born."

"Like?"

"You're going to think that this is so stupid," Abby chuckled quietly.

"Abs, just tell me."

"I want to start a photo album one for each kid. I'm going to call Janet and have her send me pictures of the girls. Then I'm going to start taking a lot of pictures and putting them in the albums."

"Okay. That's not stupid."

"I mean we already have a wedding album, so I figured we do some more for the kids."

"That sounds nice," Gibbs said.

"I'm going to go get my new camera and take pictures on this walk."

"Sounds like a plan." The girls walked down and lined up. Abby went and got ready and grabbed her camera and they went on the walk. They took a lot of pictures on the walk, when they got back Abby and Gibbs looked through them. There was one picture where Gibbs was walking away with Gabby holding his right hand and Jessenia holding his left. The picture was cute and sweet. Then there was a picture of Gibbs carrying Victoria, they were both smiling. Gibbs' favorite picture was the one with the three girls sitting under this big oak tree in the park. They were all dressed so differently; Gabby dressed with a Gothic outfit on; Jessenia dressed in a dark purple shirt and blue jeans; and Victoria dressed in a sparkly pink shirt with blue bedazzled jeans. It was a nice photo. Gibbs sat there looking at the pictures of his girls and wondered what they were going to have.

* * *

Abby was six months pregnant and she and Gibbs went to the Doctor to find out what they were having. The doctor began the ultrasound and then smiled at them.

"It's a boy," the doctor said. Abby and Gibbs smiled at each other and chuckled. "Wow, it looks like this one will be a big one." Abby chuckled.

On the way home Gibbs was driving and Abby was in the passenger seat beaming. Gibbs looked over at her and smiled

"Baby," Gibbs said, "I've been thinking…the twin's room is big, but not big enough for three rambunctious girls." Gibbs chuckled.

"So, what do you think we should do?"

"We have two big walk in closets that are a couple inches apart in our room, so I was thinking that we could knock down the wall between the closets and expand them so make a small-ish nursery. Then when he gets bigger we can move him into Victoria's room, we move into the twins into our room, and we move Victoria into the nursery. Victoria can share the room with the girls, but she can put her bed in the nursery."

"I like that idea," Abby said, then she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

* * *

About 4 ½ months later Abby and Gibbs were sleeping in bed; Abby was 9 months pregnant. It was 0200. Everything was going well, until Abby woke up in a panic. She grasped her side and let out a screeching gasp.

"Gibbs!" Abby basically screamed. Gibbs sat up quickly and turned on the light.

"Abby," Gibbs said, "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I think that it's time!" Abby yelled, right before grasping her side.

"Okay, okay," Gibbs said getting up, "I'm going to call Ducky and see if he can watch the girls." Gibbs quickly called Ducky and Ducky was on his way in minutes. Ducky got there 10 minutes later and Gibbs was trying to coach Abby through the pain in the living room. Ducky walked in and Gibbs and Abby got into the car and stormed off to the hospital.

"Oh my God!" Abby screamed, "This is so painful!" Abby was in tears.

"Baby calm down," Gibbs tried to comfort her.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Jethro! You don't have a watermelon coming out of you!" Gibbs looked at her, but then focused back on the road. She was obviously scared.

"Baby, you will be fine. The baby will be fine." Abby nodded and took a deep breath. They finally got to the hospital and Abby was in labor for 5 more hours, then at 0700 she gave birth to a 9 lb., 6 oz., 22 inch baby boy; who they named James Jethro Gibbs. They called him JJ for short. He had so much dark brown hair and the biggest bright blue eyes that could match Gibbs'. He was beautiful and looked so much like his Dad, but he had is mom's nose and eye shape. Abby held him in her arms.

"God, he's beautiful," she cried. Gibbs kissed her and beamed at his son. JJ opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hi. I'm your Mommy." JJ just stared at her and blinked. Gibbs picked him up and JJ just stared at him.

"Hello JJ," Gibbs said, "Your quite a big boy." Gibbs laughed.

"I know," Abby said, "Try having him come out of you…not easy." Gibbs chuckled.

"I wonder how the girls will react to him."

"They'll hopefully like him."

"Yeah. I think I'll call Ducky and check on the girls." Gibbs called Ducky and found out that Ziva was also there. The girls weren't up yet, but Ziva and Ducky were.

"So, Jethro," Ducky said, "How did it go? Are they alright?"

"Yeah, Duck," Gibbs said, "They're fine. How are the girls?"

"They're still asleep, Gibbs," Ziva said.

"Okay," Gibbs said.

"We'll call when the girls get up," Ducky said. Gibbs hung up and went back into Abby's room.

"Could you get me my purse, please?" Abby asked. Gibbs did and she pulled out her camera and took a picture of the baby. Gibbs chuckled and took a picture of her and JJ; then he held JJ and she took a picture of them. "I think that when we go home I'm going to get McGee to go get me like 5 more memory cards."

"It's going to be a big album isn't it?"

"Oh yeah! The twins are already 5 and Victoria is 4, so I'm going to have a lot of albums."

"A lot of pictures?"

"Duh, we do have 4 kids." Gibbs laughed. Abby looked down at her baby and ran her thumb across his cheek. "It's an instant bond, isn't it?"

"Oh yes." Abby snuggled the baby closer and kissed his forehead.

"I wonder what you'll be like." Abby asked her baby. "Will you grow up and be a doctor, teacher, marine, or a guy that works in the comic book store?" Gibbs chuckled at the last one. "Can't wait for you to meet your sisters….Can't wait to lose this weight." Gibbs started to laugh.

* * *

Two days later Gibbs and Abby went home. The team had already come and visited, also Abby's brothers did, too, but the girls couldn't. Abby was excited for the girls to meet little JJ. She walked into the door and Gabby immediately ran over to her and hugged her legs. Then Gibbs walked in and Gabby hugged him.

"I missed you, Mommy!" Gabby squealed. Abby smiled and walked over and sat down on the couch and Gabby sat next to her. Abby was holding JJ, and Gabby was beaming. Gibbs took a picture of JJ and Gabby, then the other two girls came down and they met JJ. Abby and Gibbs took a lot of photos.

* * *

Three months later the girls were all in school; Gabby and Jessenia in Kindergarten; and Victoria in Pre-K. JJ was now three months old, so Abby only worked sometimes. When she would work she would bring JJ with her; Ziva would help her take care of JJ; and Abby would only work for a few hours. This one day she was working at NCIS. Ziva was helping her take care of JJ; she was holding him in her arms walking around the lab.

"Abby," Ziva said, "I must say that you lost all of that baby weight in a considerable amount of time."

"Thank you," Abby said. She was back to normal with her weight and she looked great. Ziva looked at the baby in her arms and started to smile.

"Hi JJ," Ziva said to him, "You are adorable!" JJ cooed at her and blew bubbles with his mouth. Ziva laughed and started baby talking him. "You're so sweet! Yes you are. Yes you are." She stopped when Abby looked at her and chuckled. "What?" Ziva asked.

"Jee, I have never seen you so baby talky before, Ziva," Abby said chuckling. Ziva sighed and looked back at JJ and started to baby talk again.

"Why is your mommy looking at me? Oh, no! She think I'm crazy. Oh, I not crazy." JJ laughed. And Ziva started to make baby noises toward JJ, JJ started laughing. Then Ziva turned towards the door and saw Fornelle standing their laughing.

"Oh my God!" Fornelle said laughing hysterically. Ziva shook her head and looked back at JJ.

"Fornelle is laughing at me. Yes he is." Ziva started baby talking again. Abby started to laugh.

"What's up Fornelle?" Abby asked.

"I came down here to warn you," Fornelle said, "Jethro's exes are on their way."

"Oh," Abby said.

"And it gets worse," Fornelle said, "The reason they're coming is because Diane, Stephanie, & Joy have found death treat letters on their cars and are coming here for protective custody."

"Okay, I know who Diane and Stephanie are, but who is Joy?"

"Joy is Gibbs' second wife."

"Oh, God!" Abby started to laugh, "This is going to be so funny to watch." Fornelle looked confused.

"He's going to be spending an awful amount of time with them, you know."

"Oh, he is not going to like that."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I just sort of expected you to get jealous."

"Who? Abby?" Ziva said, and then she started laughing. "Abby doesn't get jealous."

"It's just that his other wives were always jealous like that. If I would have said that to Diane she would have ripped our heads off."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not like that," Abby said chuckling lightly.

"I thought apologizing was a rule," Fornelle said laughing.

"All rules have exceptions." Fornelle looked at Ziva.

"You're helping Abby with JJ?"

"Yes," Abby said smiling, "She is the biggest help!"

"That's nice. By the way there is worse news."

"What?"

"The letter that the exes got had the same message on it. It said, 'I will kill all nine of you if I have to!'

"All nine?" Then Abby caught on, she looked terrified, "So, his exes, me, and my kids?"

"Yes."

"Oh, no! They're at school!"

"Gibbs sent DiNozzo to the twins and he sent McGee to Victoria. They're going to pick them up." Abby nodded and took a breath.

"Thank you."

"Diane and Stephanie are already here and they're in the conference room, so…you sort of need to…sit in there with them."

"Okay?"

"Jethro is coming with Joy. They'll be here in a half an hour."

"Okay, um…Ziva could you watch JJ for me?"

"Sure," Ziva said, "His bottles are in the fridge right?" Ziva said pointing to Abby's fridge.

"Yes. Okay, Fornelle, let's go." Fornelle took her upstairs to the conference room. She walked in and sat a seat down from Diane and across from Stephanie.

"Hey Abby," Diane said.

"Hi Diane," Abby replied, "Nice to see you. How you been?"

"Well besides getting death threats against and the divorce…I've been fine. How are you?"

"Great thanks. I'm sorry to hear about the divorce," Abby said, Diane nodded, "Hello Stephanie."

"Hi," Stephanie said, "You're the forensics girl right?"

"That's me. How are you?"

"Okay I guess." Abby smiled and nodded. Then she rubbed her forehead with her hand. Diane and Stephanie saw her ring.

"You married him?!" Diane exclaimed.

"Yes…and I have JJ now, too." Abby said.

"Who's JJ?" Diane asked.

"My son."

"Who did she marry?" Stephanie asked confused. Diane ignored her.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," Abby said. Then Tim and Tony walked in. Tony was holding the twins; he had one on each side. Tim had Victoria resting on his hip and they looked out of breath. Abby started laughing.

"Abby," Tony said, "A little help?" Abby got up and grabbed Gabby and put her on her hip.

"Hi Mommy," Gabby said resting her head on her shoulder.

"Hi Gabby," Abby said. Abby sat Gabby down in the other seat and Tony sat Jessenia in the same seat with her. Jessenia and Gabby were so skinny that they easily fit in the large seat. Tim handed Abby Victoria who was pretty much asleep. "Thanks Tony. Thanks Tim."

"Any time, Abs," Tony said. Tim was looking at her with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, anytime Abs," Tim said. Abby smiled and nodded and sat down next to her kids and held Victoria. Tim still loved her, but he knew that they wouldn't ever be together. It showed in his eyes, but Abby didn't notice. Tim and Tony left and Abby rocked 4 year old Victoria.

"Mommy?" Jessenia asked, "Why did we have to leave school?"

"Umm…because of…umm…because…," Abby started, she didn't know what to say.

"Because," Diane said, "Your parents missed you so much that they wanted you to come home."

"Oh!" Jessenia said. Abby looked at Diane and mouth worded 'Thank you.' Diane smiled at her.

"I know what it's like; I have a daughter," Diane said. Abby smiled and nodded. Then the sound of yelling came from the hallway. Victoria woke up and held tight to her mom. Then the door opened and Joy was yelling and walked in the room, she stopped when she saw the kids. Gibbs walked in and sighed. Jessenia got up and ran over to him. Gibbs picked her up and Jessenia held on to him. Abby smiled. Fornelle walked in and started to talk.

"Okay," Fornelle said, "We are placing you all in protective custody. Diane, Joy, and Stephanie are going with six federal agents and myself to a safe house. Abby, you are going to go home with the kids with six federal agents including Jethro."

"Okay," Abby said.

"Why are they going to a safe house?" Gabby asked her dad.

"Just for something's," Gibbs told her. Gabby nodded suspiciously.

"Okay Daddy," Gabby said. Stephanie and Joy looked shocked. Abby grabbed the twins and they left to get JJ, then to go home.

"W-why did she call him daddy?" Stephanie asked.

"Because that was her father," Diane said.

"What?!" Joy shouted, "No! That is not possible. Jethro didn't want a kid, that's why we broke up!"

"Well, he has four kids with Abby," Fornelle said.

"The woman that was just here?!" Stephanie asked.

"Yes," Diane said.

"What's he see in her? What does _she_ have that we don't?"

"She's really sweet and she's twice the person you two are!" Diane yelled at Stephanie and Joy.

"Are you defending _her_, Diane?" Joy asked rudely. Diane nodded.

"Why are _you_ defending _her_?!" Stephanie yelled.

"I have nothing against her," Diane said.

"How about her marrying and having children with the love of _your_ life?! She has the life that all three of us wanted!" Joy yelled, "You hate Stephanie and me! Why don't you hate her?"

"Because she's a good person…and she deserves him," Diane said without yelling. Stephanie and Joy were taken aback by her, so they shut up. Fornelle looked at Diane with a shocked look, Diane looked at him and he sweetly smiled at her, Diane smiled back.

"Okay, I need you all to file out so we can go to the safe house," Fornelle said, "Joy, Stephanie please let Agent Fischer escort you to the van." Joy and Stephanie went to the van, but Diane stayed put. Fornelle shut the door and sat next to Diane.

"What?" Diane asked with a sad look.

"What happened to you? You seem…nice."

"I think the divorce changed me…I feel different and I feel that the reason I've been divorced so many times I because I'm not a good person."

"That's not true," Fornelle said taking her hand in his, "You're a good person, but you aren't happy with who you married."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah," Fornelle said nodding, "You're a great person. I think that now you're even a better person because you're working on your faults. I bet that Victor really wanted to stay with you."

"You didn't even want to stay with me!" Diane said crying.

"I did," Fornelle said quietly. Diane looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What?"

"I did want to stay with you. I only left because you told me to and I thought…that that would make you happy, so I did it." Diane was shocked and she smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. After a couple seconds they pulled away and looked at each other in shock.

"Never speak of this again?" Diane asked quickly.

"Never," Fornelle said quickly. Then she left for the van and Fornelle followed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That night Abby and Gibbs were lying in bed, but they weren't asleep. Gibbs wanted to be up to make sure that his family was okay and Abby was too scared to sleep. They were lying with the lights out.

"Abby?" Gibbs whispered, "You awake?"

"Yes, I can't sleep," Abby said. Gibbs turned on the light and sat up. Abby sat up, too and they sat in silence for a few moments, until Abby started to cry. Gibbs slightly lifted her up and put her on his lab and held her in attempt to comfort her. Abby rested her head in the crevice of his neck, her tears hit his skin.

"Oh, Abby," Gibbs said, "Abby, everything's going to be okay." Abby looked up at him.

"Promise?"

"Yes, Abby I promise. Nothing will hurt you or the girls or JJ…ever." Abby smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," Abby said.

"For what?" Gibbs chuckled.

"For being there; for being a good father to them; for being very protective; for being…mine," Abby said. Gibbs smiled and rested his forehead on hers.

"I'll always be all of those things Abby," Gibbs said. Abby smiled and kissed him, then she sunk down and rested her head on his chest. Gibbs laid down some and grabbed the blankets and draped them over them both. He rubbed small circles on her back and she drifted off to sleep. Gibbs reached over and turned the light off. He wasn't going to go to sleep, but he wanted Abby to rest. He knew that he would never let anyone ever come near his family. He just laid there and held his wife in his arms with their twins asleep in the other room, their 4 year old daughter asleep in her room, and their son asleep in the small nursery connected to their room.

* * *

Six months later they had caught the person responsible for the death threats and everything was going well. Gibbs and Abby were working. Gabby was excelling in school; Jessenia was taking piano lessons, Victoria was learning more and more each day; and JJ was in day care and was a happy baby. Things were good when they were little, but they were growing up very fast.

* * *

**Okay, sorry I added a lot of new characters, but that will be it for a while. I will try to update soon and I will try to make it more interesting…I have lots of ideas! :D**


End file.
